


Of course it's in your head (Marineford Alternate)

by Mullk6



Series: In your head [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Akainu too, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Harry, Because fuck you Sakazuki, Because fuck you Teach, Dimension Travel, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, Except Teach, I do what I want, Implied Dimension Travel, It's my fic, M/M, Marineford Arc, Master of Death Harry Potter, MoD!Harry, Nobody likes you, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Soulmate Telepathy, Soulmates, Teach dies, he ded, nobody likes you either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: Let's assume Harry didn't make it in time to stop Teach...Well, Marineford is never going to be the same after an irate Master of Death decides to pop in to stop an execution.And that's not even mentioning the mental scarring the Marines suffer from over-exposure to Death Aura, which is basically Dementor-presence on steroids.And then there's Teach.Hell hath no fury like a Potter scorned.





	1. Nothing satisfies me (but your soul)

Ace gazed out at the battlefield with unfocused eyes, blocking out Marco's voice, not being able to bear it. He knew Marco was upset by it, but the man needed to focus on the battle. He'd caused enough trouble for the Zoan with his loud internal freak-out about Luffy's appearance on the battlefield.

He'd failed. He'd failed to apprehend Teach and he had failed Thatch. He had no idea where his brother's soulmate was and now if the teen did encounter Teach... well, Ace didn't want to think about it.

The Fire Logia furrowed his brows as something happened on the battlefield. At first he thought he'd imagined it, but as he blinked, he could for some reason clearly see a dark figure in the middle of the struggle appear out of nowhere. The person didn't look out of the ordinary, yet something niggled at the back of Ace's mind that he should recognize them. Before he could think too much about the subject, a foreign pressure descended upon Marineford.

Ace shivered and his eyes widened at the sight of his breath becoming visible. He'd have thought Aokiji to be behind it, if he couldn't see the man also reacting to the cold. No one was immune, save for the lone figure in black. The lone figure in black that started to walk straight towards the execution platform. Marines and Pirates alike collapsed around him as he got closer and passed them, all screaming or sobbing, as if caught in an illusion.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ace saw a bulky figure seemingly shake off the effects and lunge straight for the figure and before he knew what he was doing, the son of Gol D. Roger yelled “Watch out!”

The figure dodged the fist of magma aimed at his head, the air current causing his hood to be blown back, revealing tousled black hair, emerald green eyes behind square glasses and a scar in the middle of his forehead.

Ace's eyes widened as he finally realized just who he was looking at.

_That's- That's Thatch's soulmate..._

He didn't realize he'd sent that thought to Marco until he heard the very loud _“WHAT?!”_ in his head, causing him to flinch.

He didn't elaborate as he instead focused back on the person who could not be anyone else but Thatch's “Green-eyes”, as the teen extended a hand before Akainu's chest, as if grasping something. The Admiral drew in a raspy breath and clutched his chest as a misty substance slowly seeped out and into the black-clad figure's hand. The newcomer's eyes glowed as he clenched his fist, causing Akainu to spasm and scream before collapsing, completely lifeless. Those still conscious were slowly but surely adjusting to the oppressing atmosphere and just as it seemed like Sengoku was about to call something into the fray, Marco bellowed out one single command that got every conscious Whitebeard's ass in gear.

“PROTECT GREEN-EYES!”

Every Whitebeard aware of Thatch's soulmate got moving as they recognized the nickname. A moment later they all realized what it meant. _This was the person keeping Thatch from dying._

They had no idea why he was here. They only knew that their newest family member had found them and came to fight beside them. That this person was the only thing keeping Thatch from being gone forever.

Harry was surprised by the volume of the yell and even more surprised by the words. Someone had realized who he was? How? This distraction almost cost him and had the attack aimed at him not been blocked by one of his soulmate's family members, he would have received a deep gash in his side. With war-honed reflexes, Harry blasted the Marine with a banishing charm before laying a selective shield around his saviour. It would stop any lethal attack from hitting.

While, yes, he could suspend the man's death, it wouldn't much help if his body became too damaged to move. He wasn't a miracle worker and his powers as the Master of Death couldn't heal, that had to be done separately. As he once again started his assault, he sent out his patronus to every soul connected positively to Portgas D. Ace, one of his soulmate's family members. Using him as a focus, Harry was able to shield most of the Whitebeard pirates and after a brief pause, he extended the patronus energy to the people present Ace's little brother's soul was connected to. Their brother bond was like a beacon and once he was done, he raised the level of his Death Aura once again. No need to make this too complicated. It was a shame that the cute brat considered some of the enemies as good people, so they were also shielded. Luckily, one of the people, a tall, busty woman with long raven hair, seemed to actually be on the Straw Hat brat's side. He'd seen the woman give the boy something and after a quick scan of her mind, the Master of Death apparated to the boy before taking him along to the execution platform. The kid stumbled but upon seeing his brother got to work immediately, while said brother stared at the young man in front of him.

“... Green...” the Fire Logia said hoarsely, causing Harry to smile sadly.

“Yeah. M'name's Harry, it's nice to meet one of Thatch's brothers.” he said with a strained smile, obviously incredibly hurt by the Silence.

The void left behind by the absence of one's soulmate was more than enough to drive people to insanity or suicide. Ace was very glad Green-Eyes, Harry, was strong enough to still function. Perhaps the knowledge that Thatch wasn't entirely gone yet was grounding him.

As soon as he heard the sound of the shackles opening, Harry surged forward and grabbed the two pirates in front of him, once again disappearing in a crack. They landed right beside Whitebeard, whose soul Harry had used as a focal point. The green-eyed mage stumbled as they landed and raised a hand to his head, face scrunching up at the headache that bloomed from splitting his focus for so long. 

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and realized it was Ace when the pirate spoke “Oy, Harry, you ok?”

The wizard practically snarled as he spoke “I'm- well, I'm not fine, but I can manage. If only I could get my hands on that _fucking dagger._ ”

He could tell those that heard him were confused but he didn't let them dwell on it as he summoned Akainu's soul into his hand and laid the other on Whitebeard's leg.

As he started glowing, the man rumbled out “What are you doing, brat?”

Looking up, he met the man's eyes with his own, glowing green ones and almost wavered at the kindness in the elder man's, but instead steeled himself as he spoke “I am using the lifespan of Akainu and adding it to yours. In addition, I am converting his soul into energy and using it to heal you. You're not dying just yet, old man.”

The man laughed, but there was a soft quality to it Harry wasn't sure how to react to, so he didn't.

It didn't take long for the pirates to start retreating, yet Green Eyes seemed reluctant to leave even with Ace insistently tugging for him to move.

“Come on, what could you possibly still need to do here?” Ace asked, exasperated and confused.

Green Eyes was scanning the battlefield as he let the 2nd Division Commanded haul him backwards, somehow not tripping on the rubble that littered the ground “I need that dagger. It's here, somewhere, but I can't pinpoint it.” he murmured.

Ace was again confused at the mention of the weapon “ _What_ dagger?”

Green Eyes finally turned forwards with a grimace as he explained “The dagger that was used to kill Thatch. It has a piece of his soul clinging to it and I _need it_ to bring him back properly. I mean, I could _try_ without it... but I really don't want to risk botching it up.”

Ace nodded before his thought-process halted “Wait, you mean Teach is here?! The hell is he trying to achieve?”

Before Thatch's soulmate could more than shrug, a familiar laugh rang through the battlefield. Soon enough, everyone's focus had zeroed on the source, and Ace's blood boiled. Then, with no time for anyone to react, there was a loud crack, and Green Eyes was standing in front of Teach and his new posse.

Teach looked as surprised as anyone else watching “Who the hell are you?”

Harry huffed and cocked his head “Funny you should ask.” he said, expression hardening, his eyes like steel “I am the one who greets Death as an old friend.” he spoke, his voice gaining a strange echo as he started to walk towards the traitor “I have saved the one who would die for love.” he continued, a dark aura rising from him, causing Blackbeard to take a shaky step back “And I will now see you die for power!”

With these words, his aura expanded as his clothes and hair blew in an unseen wind “You will rue the day you stabbed him in the back, Teach! You will rue the day you angered me!”

Teach took a few more steps backwards, but in his hasty retreat he fell to the ground, obviously frightened “Mercy! I'll give you anything, just have mercy!”

Harry chuckled darkly “Mercy?” he asked, mocking “No wealth, no land, no silver nor gold, nothing satisfies me but your soul, I'm Death, I come to make the soul leave the body and leave it cold.”

With these words a scythe manifested in his hands and without further theatrics he swung, cutting through them all. But instead of leaving any physical injuries, the pirates just keeled over. Harry brought the scythe back in front of him as he turned, letting everyone see the glowing balls of light that circled the length of the blade.

The raven-haired young man marched towards the ships, prompting everyone else to start moving again, though the Marines became inhibited by his strange ability once again. It was finally time to leave Marineford.


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry causes a heart attack, Luffy is flippant about his lifespan and a resurrection happens.

Harry watched impassively as Marineford was left behind, before turning around to survey the damage. There were losses, that much he knew, but he was pretty sure none had died after his arrival. There were a lot of pirates who were wounded severely, but he didn't think anyone was in critical condition. On closer inspection, Harry's gaze zeroed on the straw hat kid, eyes narrowing. The wizard strode over to the kid and poked him in the forehead. The ravenette blinked at him and started glowing.

“You're missing ten years of your lifespan, I'm only replenishing it.” Harry explained.

Ace whipped around so fast the wizard was surprised he didn't turn into fire from the force of it “ _What?!_ ”

The kid scratched his head before he beamed “Oh yeah! I got hit by that poison guy but Iva-chan fixed me! He said the treatment made me lose ten years of my life though.” he ended thoughtfully.

Ace made a whining sound that tugged at Harry's heart so he tried to placate the brother of his Other “Hey, hey, I fixed it, he's got a full lifespan now.” even as he faintly heard someone call Thatch's name.

The Master of Death looked around, wondering who had said the name and why. Before he could wonder for long, a blond man he had seen sport flaming wings walked over to him “We put Thatch's body in his room, yoi. Do you want someone to get it or would you rather do whatever it is you started in private?”

The ravenette realized this was his Soulmate's friend and the person who had ordered everyone to protect him. Looking at his soul, he realized just how he could have possibly realized his identity. The man's soul was linked with Ace's, a realized Soulmate bond.

Looking around, Harry could see his Other's family trying not to eavesdrop and he knew he couldn't deny them the sight of their brother breathing again, nor could he deny his Other the sight of his family as the first thing he saw after the pain of betrayal.

Swallowing thickly, the wizard spun around, away from everyone's searching eyes “Bri- bring him here. I still need to extract the piece of soul from the dagger, the faster I get this done-” his breath hitched and he closed his eyes, trying to stem the tears “Just- _please_.”

No one said anything as Green-Eyes stepped to the railing and sat down, bringing out the dagger he'd mentioned and starting to do something with it. A few guys from the 4th Division headed to their Commander's cabin to get his body. There was a collective flinch when Green Eyes suddenly chucked the dagger overboard. The kid didn't look up at the splash it made, instead sitting on the deck, cradling a wispy, flickering piece of soul. Because that's what it had to be, nothing else made sense. When Thatch's body was brought out, the enigmatic ravenette didn't even need to look up and instead rose even before the door opened to let the pirates through. The stretcher was set down not too far from said open door due to the young man striding towards them and meeting them before they got too far. He soon joined the still form on the deck, though he was on his knees and not his back. The 4th Division members backed away as they let their Commander's soulmate do his thing. Whatever it was.

A tense yet hopeful hush fell across the gathered pirates as Thatch's soulmate lowered the piece of soul to the orb hovering above the Chef's chest. The pendant hanging from the man's neck, the same triangle-circle thing on their dead Commander, started glowing, before spitting out the souls of Teach and his lackeys. 

Green Eyes didn't notice, or maybe he didn't feel like acknowledging them, his eyes misted over as they gazed at the pale form of the 4th Division Commander as he started to speak “O'Death...” he whispered, moving his hands. One to lay on Thatch's brow and the other to gently start pushing Thatch's soul back into his body “Trade with me... for the soul and life of My Only...” he bent over the still form, getting closer to the unmoving body, his left hand nearly touching the cold chest “Please... let me circumvent your authority.”

With these words, he made contact and a blast of black wind encircled the two, the Whitebeards seeing a figure robed in black, holding a scythe and pointing at the two. There was a rumble, one of the souls encircling Green Eyes snuffed out-

And then the wind was gone, along with the oppressing aura that came with it. Green Eyes was slumped over Thatch who _breathed in._

_It's daytime. Wait, that's not what's important-_

Thatch hacked a cough as he breathed in, even though he could remember getting colder as life slipped away from him and _oh god, he'd left Harry alone his soulmate wasalone-_

Breathe.

Blinking up at the clouds, The Whitebeard took stock of his surroundings. He was on deck, on a stretcher, maybe, going by what he could feel under his fingers and-

There was something heavy on his chest.

Blinking, the disoriented Chef looked down at the black bags on his soulmate's face.

Wait.

_His soulmate's face._

The pirate raised his right hand shakily to tentatively touch the mop of black hair he'd only been able to daydream of running his fingers through. At the very real feel beneath his fingertips, he couldn't help but bury his fingers in the dark tresses.

Sitting up took way too much effort, but after a few tries, Tatch was sitting upright with his Other in his arms, his nose buried in the black hair, finally able to stop imagining what it would smell like.

He ignored the sound of cheering around him focused entirely on the very real feel of his soulmate in his arms.

_This is all I've ever wanted._

He had no idea this thought was something he shared with Harry. For now, all he could think of was the fact that he felt truly _whole_ , something even hearing the mental voice of his soulmate hadn't managed to truly achieve.

Now, all he had to do was find out _what the hell had happened_?!

His brothers had some explaining to do.


End file.
